


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by maggie_1277



Series: Shance Year prompts [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas, I know its technically thr 26th when im posting this but..., M/M, Snowed In, White Christmas, Write a fic about your fav Chrismas song guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21968812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maggie_1277/pseuds/maggie_1277
Summary: Lance was dancing around his kitchen, he was home for the holidays from college, baking cookies and having a swell time.“Have yourself a merry little Christmas,” the radio in the kitchen played Judy Garland's voice, “Let your heart be light. Next year all our troubles will be out of sight.”
Relationships: Background Hunk/Keith - Relationship, Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Shance Year prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1254593
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy my technically late Christmas fic. This was amazing to write.

Lance was dancing around his kitchen, he was home for the holidays from college, baking cookies and having a swell time.

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas,” the radio in the kitchen played Judy Garland's voice, “Let your heart be light. Next year all our troubles will be out of sight.”

Shiro walked into Lance's family house as he was dancing around to the song.

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas,” Lance begain to sing along, “Make the yuletide gay! Next year all our troubles will be miles away.”

And it was true there troubles would be in the past, Shiro was finally on his path to the teaching job he was looking for and Lance was on his way to graduating from college. They would be smooth sailing from then on.

“Once again as in olden days,” Shiro joined in with Lance, “Happy golden days of yore!”

He grabbed his hand and they danced and had a lovely time. Just in there own little world.

“Faithful friends who are dear to us,” As they sang this, their friends all walked in baring gifts, “Will be near to us once more!”

“Someday soon we all will be together, If the fates allow,” The whole room hoped this wouldn’t be there last Christmas together.

“Until then we'll have to muddle through somehow,” Hunk pulled the rest into singing all together to finish off the song. “So have yourself a merry little Christmas now!” 

From that night forward that song held special meaning to Lance, especially because of how happy he was with his friends at that moment. And everytime he heard Judy Garland's version he had to stop to feel those emotions again, he loved it.

It had been years since they had sang along to that song, since before he graduated from college and their lives were so different. Shiro and him had been married for almost 10 years by that point, their son Luke had been living with them for the past 2 years and be fully adopted last Christmas.

Lance wouldn’t trade this for the world, ever.

“Hey Dad, where’s Papa?” Luke asked, walking into the kitchen, “We’re supposed to go out shopping today.”

“Oh, he's in the office finishing up some stuff.” Lance said, “Tell him and he’ll come down to go shopping.”

Luke ran up to Shiro's office, and was coming up with an idea for Christmas that year. Ge hadn't seen his uncle's and Aunts in a few months and wanted them all there that Christmas. It was his last Christmas before going off to college.

"Papa I have an idea for Dad's Christmas present."

It was Christmas eve and Lance was running around finishing off dinner. He always made extra just in case anyone stopped by or needed food. He was always ready.

All he was waiting on was his husband and kid to come back from the shopping they were doing. He wanted to eat and then set up for Santa.

"Lance, honey, we're home!" Shir said, walking into the house and stripping off his snow covered clothes.

"It's really coming down out there dad," Luke mirrored his papa, "No one should be going out in that."

"That's why I didn't want you two to go out today. It's terrible!" Lance said, grabbing the two of them to get to the dining room.

Before they could eat, a knock on the door stopped them. Judy Garland's song began to play.

 _"Have yourself a merry little Christmas,"_ she sang as Lance walked to the door. He opened it to see all his friends.

"Lance, come on let us in, it's freezing out!" Cried Keith.

_"Let your heart be light."_

"Yeah, we all cold and we have a 6 year old out here," Said Hunk.

_"Next year all our troubles will be out of sight."_

"Let us in, we have champagne," Allura said, holding up a fancy bottle of the drink.

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas."_

"Lance, shut your mouth and let us in."  
Pidge tried to wiggle in, but everyone stopped her.

_"Make the yuledtied gay!"_

"Lance, my boy, let us warm up. The food smells amazing!" Coran popped out from behind them all.

_"Next year all our troubles will be out of sight."_

"Please Uncle Lance. Please." Said Sophie, Hunk and Keith's daughter.

_"Once again as in olden days, happy golden days of your."_

"Of, of course you guys can come in. Oh my lord I didn't expect all of you to come here!" Lance started ushering them all into the house.

Shiro rose to get off everyone's coat and Luke began grabbing chairs for everyone.

_"Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more."_

They all began to settle down. Sophia was excited to be sitting at the "Adult" table, as she called it.

"Wow, it's still coming down bad." Coran spoke softly during dinner, "It says it might not stop til midnight tonight."

_"Someday soon we all will be together, if the fates allow."_

"You guys might have to stay the night." Said Shiro, doing a quick headcount.

_"Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow."_

"We'll make do, Shiro. We will." Spoke Lance, beaming at his family. 

Once everyone finished their dinners, Sophia fell asleep. She was out like a light, and there was no waking her.

"What are we gonna do about Santa for her?" Asked Lance, once she was in the guest bedroom that Hunk and Keith were using. "She gonna be upset if Santa doesn't come."

"We might have all her Santa presents in the car." Luke said, joining the conversation, "And there real presents for her."

"You planned this?" Lance asked him, looking shocked, "You planned for them to get stuck?"

"Not for us to get stuck, but we saw the forecast. Plan ahead as Coran says." Hunk says, impersonating Coran at the end there.

With that, all of them grabbed their things and went out into the snow to get Santa presents and her gifts from her dads.

Its was still going to be magical.

By the time they went to bed, the snow had begun to slow, but they wouldn't be getting home that night.

They all were awoken by Sophia's shouts about how Santa had come. 

"Daddy Santa still came even though we aren't at home! Look at what I got!" She screamed in delight as Lance and Shiro came down stairs.

"Lovely baby, lovely." Hunk said, "But you gotta calm down so others can open Christmas presents."

They traded gifts, Sophia getting the most seconded by Luke because he was still "Just a Kid".

"Oh and I have one final gift for Lance," Shiro said and everyone was beginning to clean up.

He searched the whole tree for it before finding it.

"Here it is."

Lance ripped it open, it had all their memories of the past 16 years of them being together. This had everything. 

Their characters kissing on stage.

Shiro's proposal during pride. 

The day all their students found out.

The first Halloween with Luke.

So many memories in that book. Lance was crying flipping through it.

But the last page wasn't a photo or something of that sort. It was just a piece of paper.

"Now that paper might look plain but it's the conformation that we can foster that little girl, you all remember Emily?" Shiro said, looking up from Lance, everyone looked like they were about to cry, "Merry Christmas kitten."

"Merry Christmas everyone," Lance said.

And from her social workers car, Emily said "Merry Christmas to my future family."

And then there was a knock on the door.

_So have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

**Author's Note:**

> All of my fic this year were connected (except for like 2 of them, shhh).
> 
> It was fun to write fics that were connected accidentally. All of them sorta fit perfectly together.
> 
> I do have one more coming. It's my one that started this whole path with them.


End file.
